Animals
by Jack's Queen
Summary: AU.Duh. when the plane goes down in the middle of the ocean while taking boys to a military academy off of Hawaii, what will happen to the survivors of the crash? my version of LOtF with all original char.& one new one! based mostly off of movie
1. Prologueparts one thru three

**Disclaimer: you can skip this if you donas like disclaimers. I donas own LOTF tho I wish I did. Based mostly on the movie, but lots of bookie-ness thrown in because the book was written first! Looks are purely movie or based off my friends cause I wanted Maurice to be Hispanic! Ages are subject to how old I want them to be no complaints from you! I'm the friggin writer!(0f this fanfic, not the book, that is Golding and the screenplay is Hook) Much love, Donas sue me!**

**-leggystwinchic**

**PS: these depict author's notes now on with the show!**

Animals- Prologue

Part one: Jack's Terminal Illness, (or Mr. Merridew)

Jack Merridew glanced around the terminal, looking for his friends. He had managed to separate himself from his parents, finally.

"It's the same damn thing every year!" he thought to himself. Every time a new semester would start, there was his mother, teary-eyed with a handkerchief already dabbing at her wet cheeks, because she had been sobbing since she rubbed the mark off his nose that morning, before they had even left the house, for crying out loud!

Then his father would press his mouth to Jack's ear and grab his shoulder in a death lock, so Jack couldn't move, for fear his arm might break. He would whisper "Jack Merridew, you be good, or so help me God, I'll…" then he would notice Jack's mother and stop. "Jack, just don't fuck up again this time, you know how much your mother hates the idea of you going to military school, and that she would keep you home if you weren't a delinquent. Its either here or Juvenile court buddy! You decide. But your mother…" and then a whole speech about how Jack's mother just couldn't bear to see her little snookums behind bars, and that this was really for his own good, and yada yada yada. He'd heard it all a thousand times, it seemed.

"Well, Screw that!" he thought. "I'm getting on that frigging plane myself this time, and I hope I never see them again…"

Of course, Jack's parents did find him at the terminal, right as he had seen Roger Radcliffe, his best friend at the school. Almost as close was Ralph Jeremy. He waved to his friends, but unfortunately, his father saw him first.

"Oh there you are Jackie- Poo!" his mother squealed. Jack winced. God, could that woman be any more embarrassing? At that thought, Ralph and Roger looked over and waved back to Jack. Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Crap." He thought. "They heard her!" And indeed they had, for Roger immediately turned away and began to snicker. Good ole Roger. The Jerk of the Acad. God, what he would do now to kill him…

"Jack-O, m'boy! _Where have you been!_" his father gripped his neck tightly in his fleshy fingers. Mr. Merridew smiled at Roger and Ralph and waved, before turning on Jack.

_"What in the hell did you think you were doing, running off like that! Your mother was worried sick! She thought that you had gotten onto the plane without as much as a kiss goodbye! Now you wouldn't do that to your dear, sweet, kind mother now, would you!"_ he hissed in Jack's ear. Jack winced again. He willed his voice not to shake as he answered,

"No sir, I wouldn't." he replied, gritting his teeth in rage and frustration, for now Maurice had joined Ralph and Roger, and apparently had been informed by Roger what was happening to the famous Jack Merridew.

"Good, now give your mother a great big hug!" his father released him and nearly shoved him at his mother. Jack hugged her stiffly as she sobbed into his hair, planting kisses as she went.

"Oh Jack! Jackie- Poo! I was so _worried _that we wouldn't get to say goodbye… oh Jackie- Poo!" she released him at the urging of Mr. Merridew, and she kissed him one last time. A bright red lipstick mark was left on his cheek. Jack resisted the urge to rub it off, it would only make "The Judge", (as he referred to his father to Roger and Maurice, they knew about the abuse that Jack received at home) more angry. Not like that was possible at this point, unless he was drunk.

Speaking of his father, he took Jack's hand up into what would seem like a firm handshake, (hugging was for the girls only, as he explicitly explained to Jack many times) but what Jack knew was a warning of what his father would do to his hand if he found out about anything Jack did wrong while at school. His father pulled him closer, to whisper in his ear,  
"Jack, your mother is counting on you this term. Please don't upset her like you did when you took the Nelsen's car, she would be inconsolable! Now don't give me any reason to beat the living shit out of you when you get home Mister, because you know I will…" Jack bit his tongue, but managed another "Yes, sir" without crying out, for his father's grip on his hand would soon break it if he did not let go soon.

"Good, that's what I thought." It was over. Jack resisted the urge to massage his hand, even more than the urge to spit at his father, or wipe off that fricking lipstick print on his cheek.

Jack's mother hugged him one more time, and Jack's section was called to board the plane.

**Part two: the Plane **

"Excuse me; are the seats next to you full?" Simon Jenkins looked up from the novel he was reading, _"The Count of Monte Cristo"._ It was his fourth time reading it, but he loved it any way.

What he saw was a slightly chubby girl, around his age, peering at him. She had reddish brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips rather thin. A few light freckles dotted her nose.

"Umm, no, actually they're not, would you like to sit down?" he asked the girl.

She nodded her head, and he saw a smaller version peek out from behind her back. The younger girl couldn't have been more than eight years old.

"Thanks!" the older girl beamed at him, and he saw the one perfect thing about her, her straight white teeth. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on Katie! This boy said we could sit down!" she took her younger sister's hand (Simon could only assume that they were sisters, due to the shockingly similar duplication) and sit her in the aisle. The older girl plopped down next to Simon and grinned at him again.

"Oh! You must think the worst of me! I'm Melanie Stone, and this is my little sister Kathleen." Simon stuck out his hand awkwardly, but the cheerful Melanie took it and shook.

"Hey! My name's not Kathleen! It's Katie! Didn't Daddy tell you not to talk to strangers?" Kathleen, or now, Katie, reprimanded her sister. Melanie's wide grin faltered for a second, before she turned to look at Katie.

"Katie! He's not a stranger! He's just a boy! Not more then ten!" Simon blushed in mortification.

"Err, well, actually, I'm twelve…" Simon corrected her. She turned back to him wide-eyed.

"You're _twelve_? Why, that's exactly the same age as me! Isn't that something?" she sat back in her seat and Simon was pressed with a question.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but why are you on this plane? I've never seen a girl on this flight before! This plane goes to the Waddington Military Academy, and there's only boys there." He asked, confused at the sudden burst of laughter that ensued from the sisters.

"Oh! Silly me! I forgot to tell you! We're on this plane because we missed ours!" she sighed as though this solved every thing. But Simon was still confused.

just to forgo a lot of useless dialogue, Melanie and Katie attend a school on the North side of where the boy's academy is. They are run by the same man, Colonel Waddington of the special services. The schools are located in Hawaii.

**Part three: Plane down **

_Simon slept quite peacefully on the plane, considering he normally got air sick, and never slept on airplanes. The dream he had was the same one he had been having for the past week, that a bird got sucked into an engine turbine, and that the plane was going down. He had to save the people on board…_

Melanie jerked Simon out of his slumber, though it was hardly necessary that she shake him, the turbulence was getting so rough now, it was a wonder he still slept.

Simon opened his eyes and saw orange flame. He screamed.


	2. Chapter One the Island

**Disclaimer: whew, another chapter. (Dear God! Not another one!)**

**So I was really bored today, what can I say? (well, I could say that I'm obsessed with LOtF(obviously!) but that would mean that I'd have to admit that I was crazy first!(who me::innocent face: NEVER!)) **

**So I donas own LOtF. I sure wish I did, but I donas, so that's why we type these things up and send them to Because we donas own things and never will unless we get a life… ttfn**

**PS: ya'll know what happened in the raft if you saw the movie. So I'm skipping to that night on the island. O, and I'm real sorry if I skip scenes or lines, but ya'll have seen the movie, so ya'll know it… **

**Chapter One: The Island**

Melanie was crying so hard, she didn't know what to do with herself. Katie. She was dead. Her baby sister had drowned all because she could never sit by the window because she was so afraid of heights. What would Mother say now? If Mother was here… but no, she wasn't here either. She was at home, probably making sandwiches for Jenny, her four year old sister, and Daddy. She wouldn't even know anything was wrong until she turned on the news that night. If any body knew about the crash…

Melanie sniffed loudly at this and collected herself. Well, what's done is done. She would just have to help the older boys take care of Ka… no, there was no Katie any more. Just the boys, the boys, and well, her. She was the only girl left now, so she better get used to it.

She felt a presence beside her and saw a dark haired boy kneeling beside her. Her first instinct was to say "Simon", but this boy was older than Simon. He had his arm in a make shift sling, which a blonde boy had made for him in the raft. The boy had dark brown eyes, and they seemed worried.

Ralph smiled at the girl, for that was what she needed most now, a smile. He had heard her jabbering all the way at the front of the plane, where he sat. As the Colonel, he was entitled to sit at the front, for he had earned it. He knew all about the girl's school, he had a sister there. And something reminded him deeply of his sister, this girl, she was, different.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm here now. Let me help you, come and sit with us…" he rested his un-slingged hand on her back and she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She saw that the boy had not cried. Maybe he was just stronger than she was, Melanie didn't know, all she knew was that she wanted Simon, Right now.

"Do you want to come and sit with me?" Ralph asked her, as if he was talking to a small child, or if he was asking a new kid to sit at his lunch table at school. This was far from school. She nodded helplessly at him.

"Alright then, are you alone? Didn't you have a sister? Where is she?" he asked. Melanie swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She pointed wordlessly out to see. Ralph swallowed, mimicking Melanie. The lump in his throat was not his soon to be Adam's apple that was certain.

"Oh." Was all that he said to accompany the silence. That one syllable said it all at once, as if he had shouted "I'm so sorry, I feel bad for you, I love you, I Understand, I love you, I'm so sorry."

They sat wordless for what seemed to them like an eternity, before Melanie found her voice. It was rough and choked.

"Simon." Another single word that seemed to say it all, no matter how silent they were.

"Oh." Again, from Ralph, "Is Simon your brother?" he asked. And she shook her head.  
"No. Just a friend." And that was all that she needed, a friend.

Ralph stood and wiped the sand from his pants and jacket with his good arm. Melanie stood, too, and was wringing long- dry sea water from the hem of her skirt, scattering salt flakes into the breeze.

"Melanie, isn't it? I heard you talking from where I was sitting. She nodded and they walked back to the circle of boys in the dark, away from the ocean.

When they drew nearer, Ralph saw that the boys were clinging to each other in packs of two and three, but he said nothing, he knew the boys would be teased. Fear is not something boys do. Boys don't fear the dark.

Ralph and Melanie sat, Melanie closer to Simon, who was watching over a man with a large bandage tied around his forehead. He was the captain, and he looked extremely ill. Ralph asked a boy, Jack, to get the survival kit from the raft, which had already been used to provide a sling for Ralph's arm. He brought it to Ralph with out question, for Ralph was the colonel.

"Jack, crack this for me?" she heard Ralph say, as if he were asking Jack a question! The colonel questions no body! Jack must have complied, because a second later, Melanie heard a resounding CRACK, and then a "here, colonel" in a rasping voice.

"That must have been Jack," Melanie thought, "He must have cried at least as hard as me!" She pondered why the boy was crying, and it took her thoughts away.

But Melanie was wrong. Jack's voice was sore from swallowing around the enormous lump in his throat that had settled there as soon as he left the airport, and his parents, maybe forever…

Ralph shook the glo-stick, for they needed light. He could see the boys grouped together hugging for warmth and security. A few of the littler ones were crying softly. He chose to ignore their tears, for boys didn't like to show fear, or tears, those were for girls. They were after all, the weaker sex.

This thought brought his mind around to Melanie, and he turned to look at her. She was sitting next to Simon, but her eyes were dry. He could not tell from the weak glow emitting from his glo-stick whether or not they were holding hands.

"What's that?" one of the littlest boys asked. Ralph remembered vaguely that his name was Johnny.

"It's a glo-stick" he replied, really to no one in particular.

"How's it do that?" another little boy, Mikey.

"From some kind of chemical." He answered the voice.

Then, another voice, not directed at him, but at Jack.

"Is there any one else here, sir?" this boy was named Percy.

"It's just an island! There's nothing here!" Jack snapped back.

"Uh-oh" Ralph thought. Jack sounded irritated. Ralph ignored this as more boys spoke out.

"I'm thirsty!"

"I'm hungry!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Yeah! Me too!"

Ralph felt almost thirty sets of eyes settle on him. He had to make a decision, and fast.

"We're all thirsty and we're all hungry. Lets just try and get some sleep, and tomorrow, we'll figure out what we're gonna do…" Jack nodded in response, and a scattering of boys signaled their compliance as well.

The boys lay down on the sand, some of the littler ones using each other's stomachs as pillows. Ralph saw Simon still sitting up by the pilot. From the light of the glo-stick, he saw Melanie's head in his lap. Simon was stroking her hair thoughtfully gazing out on the moonlit ocean.

"Simon?" Ralph whispered, for many of the boys were already asleep, even though they had lain down seconds before. Simon nodded to Ralph.

"Will you keep first watch? We don't know much about the island yet, or what may be out there…" Simon nodded again as Ralph's sentence trailed off.

Ralph sighed and got down onto the sand next to a fat boy with glasses, and Jack. He curled up, resting on his good arm, and was asleep almost before his eyes shut.

Simon sat awake the whole night, watching out for the camp. No one else awoke to relieve him, even though Ralph had promised to do so. After a few hours, his criss-crossed legs went numb, but he would not move, because is would wake Melanie. She'd had a rough day, and Simon thought she deserved to sleep, peacefully, if possible.

As the sun arose to join in him as he watched over the slumbering boys, Simon looked again out to the ocean, his only company the whole night long. Once or twice, he thought he heard a snorting sound, but he was tired, after all, so he may well have imagined it.

Melanie moved in her sleep, her head falling out of Simon's lap, onto the sand. He jumped at the sudden movement, but regained his composure a second later.

"Being stupid," he shook himself mentally.

Just then, Captain Benson moved and moaned in his un quiet rest. The word sounded like "water" but Simon couldn't be sure.

Thus reminded Simon of his own thirst, and he stood, looking around the camp. The boys wouldn't mind if he left to find water, would they?

Simon stepped, and at the sound of his scuffling, Melanie awoke.

"Simon!" she whispered. Simon put a finger to his lips to shush her.

"Watch over the camp, I'm going to look for water." She pouted her lips at him and then replied,

"Shouldn't I go with you?" she asked, but Simon shook his head, and repeated that she should watch the camp.

Simon departed into the foliage. Melanie sighed, and stared out to sea, waiting for the others to awake.

Simon returned twenty minutes later. Melanie sat upright at the sound of his stumbling feet. She smiled at her friend.

"He must have found water" she thought, marveling at his cleverness. "He looks peakish, shouldn't he have drunken some?" she studied his face. Simon bent down next to Ralph.

"Sir, Sir!" Ralph opened his eyes blearily at the smaller boy. "I found water…"


	3. Chapter 2 Conch and Shelter

**Disclaimer: ok. Last disclaimer ever for this story, I promise! Unless I want to put in an authors note, and those donas count! Yea, so changed a little bit, duh. Yea, no suing ness, aiight? I win!**

**Chapter Two; the Conch, the Camp, and Piggy**

The stampede to the running water was great. Melanie did not know what to call it at first, it was too small to be a river, yet to call it a brook was too…tame. Something about this place struck Melanie deeply as being, well, savage, for lack of a better term.

"It's a stream," Simon interrupted her thoughts. She turned, purely amazed by his perceptiveness.

"I found it this morning, the water isn't salty, and it seems clean enough," by this time, they had managed to get to the stream fro a drink, and a wash, ish. They only had time to rinse their faces before the boys with the shortest legs arrived, shoving them aside for their drinks.

A few of them were trying to shove a third one, Peter, as Simon knew him, into the stream, but Ralph was quick to shoo them further downstream.

Later that morning, a few of the boys, Ralph and Jack included, set out to explore the island, leaving the fat boy in charge of the makeshift camp, if you could really call it that.

"Camp" from what Melanie could see; was so far just form the ocean to the foliage, from the curve of the beach to the palms that stood almost in a row, as if a farmer had planted them, near a small pool, where some of the smallest boys were bathing in its warm, blue-green depths.

But what if a storm blew through? They'd be in trouble then! Why, they didn't even have shelters up yet! Melanie thought.

Soon, the six boys that had left to explore, returned to camp. Jack and Ralph stood near the edge of the pool, talking about a pig, (a pig!) that Jack had almost killed, but Jack said that he "nearly got him, next time!" with a twinge of regret and aggression(?) in his voice.

Melanie crouched down near where the two boys were conversing, poking at the weeds with a stray stick she had found on the edge of the pool. Then, as if drawn by magic, Ralph's eyes shifted to the pool.

He entered the pool, cautiously, forgetting about Jack in mid-sentence. The fat boy had also wandered over, to talk to the two un-official leaders of the group.

Ralph waded back out of the pool and onto the beach, a large, pink shell in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked the fat boy.

"It's a Cow-n-CH!" the fat boy responded excitedly, putting emphasis on the "CH". Melanie had never heard of a "ConCH" before, and the shell greatly interested her.

"My Granny had one! If it had a hole right there, you could really blow it…" Jack snorted and the fat boy flushed at the innuendo.

"Like a trumpet." He finished, possibly not so grandly as he would have liked, owing to Jack's dirty interpretation (and interruption!).

Melanie stood, dusting off her legs. The "conch" (as the Piggy kid had called it) looked very pretty in the light, and she suspected that, despite the fat boy's excitement, that the "conch" would not make any sound.

She was wrong. Ralph put the conch to his lips and blew into it. The noise that came from this fragile shell was astounding!

Boys ran to the sound, from every direction, buttoning jackets, pulling up pants, and some, eating foreign fruit that was immediately discarded.

Ralph addressed the assemblage of boys, and Melanie crouched down next to Simon to help watch over Captain Benson.

"Ok, Cadets! Like I said, this island's probably uninhabited,"

"But we don't know! We gotta explore more!" Jack interrupted.

"Right, there's a lot of things we gotta do…"

"can I speak?" the fat boy. Melanie stood, and wanted to slap his stupid glasses off his disgusting face.

"the most important thing is, who knows we're here? Nobody knows we're here! They knew where we were going, but they don't know where we are because we never GOT where we were going!


End file.
